It is typically too late to adjust security device policies after an attack occurs on the associated computer system. An adjustment to the security device policies before an attack occurs requires time-consuming labor-intensive research of communications and reports about security threats followed by manual implementation of the adjustment through each security device's management interface.
International Patent Publication No. WO 2012/128974, to applicant Architelos, Inc. and inventor Alexa Raad, teaches a system for predictive modeling in a network security service that includes maintaining and storing threat information, including location information associated with threats.